1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting machine, and more particularly to a cutting machine with an environment control arrangement which is capable of effectively collecting the residual particles during the cutting process so as to reduce the pollution of spitting out of the residual particles and to prevent the motor from sucking the residual particles thereinto.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional cutting machines are widely used in various industries for provision of rapid and high quality cutting of such construction and manufacturing materials as granite, marble, slate, pave, brick, ceramics, and masonry. A conventional cutting machine generally comprises a supporting frame, a cutting platform slidably mounted on the supporting frame, and a cutter head which is movably overhung on top of the cutting platform and comprises a cutting blade driven by a motor to cut a work piece laid and fixed on the cutting platform.
In order to effectively cut the work piece, the motor must provide a higher horsepower to drive the cutting blade to rotate. Therefore, the rotational force of the cutting blade can cut the work piece with a sharp edge. However, residual particles are formed while the cutting blade is rotatably cutting on the work piece, wherein the rotational force of the cutting blade will spit the residual particles everywhere.
It is worth mentioning that in order to cut the work piece, a cutting area of the cutting blade must be penetrated through the work piece, wherein the cutting area is defined at an outer circumferential portion of the cutting blade to incise the work piece. In other words, the width of the cutting area of the cutting blade must be smaller than the radius of the cutting blade.
FIG. 1 illustrates that when the cutting area of the cutting blade is penetrated through the work piece, the rotational force of the cutting blade will mainly spit the residual particles rearwardly. Accordingly, the residual particles will not only be spit on the entire supporting frame but also be spit out of the cutting platform. Even though a bottom tray is capable of partially collecting the residual particles, most of the residual particles are spread at the surroundings. Therefore, the residual particles is considered as one of the air pollutions and is hazardous for the user since the residual particles may enter into the user's body during inhalation.
Moreover, in order to maintain a higher rotational speed of the cutting blade, the cutting machine must be designed to suck the air from outside to cool down the relatively high temperature of the motor. General speaking, the motor has a plurality of ventilating holes provided on a casing so that air from outside can be sucked into the casing by a cooling fan through the ventilating holes to achieve the cooling effect. However, the residual particles will also be sucked into the motor with air through the ventilating holes during operation. Therefore, the motor may be burned or permanent damage while the residual particles gradually accumulates to the motor.
For the environmental concern, we want to have a control of air and land pollution to save out lives. However, the making of the residual particles during the cutting process cannot be avoided. Therefore, a solution must be find out to prevent not only the motor get burnt from sucking the residual particles thereinto but also the residual particles spitting out to hazard our health.